Family?
by padfoot's shadow
Summary: Family. One word brings more trouble then most would expect watch as the Black twins try and understand the meaning of Family. Sequel to Brother?
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of the sequel l hope you like it sorry it's short I have no motivation at the moment

_**First chapter of the sequel l hope you like it sorry it's short I have no motivation at the moment. If you read Fire and Ice then I will tell you this now don't expect an update soon I had to force my self to write this and I think it sucks so I will try and wait until I get around my block.**_

_**I hope this will answer any questions concerning Harry and Draco's birth and blood status then this chapter should answer them if not message me and I will answer them.**_

_**I would like to thank my beta **__**Immortal Sailor Cosmos for going over this for me. Any mistakes left are my own**_

0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been a week since the Black twins left the Dursley's. The finest healers fixed them up, and they ate only the best food. They wore the finest clothes and wished for nothing. Yet, something was wrong Harry, the oldest, wasn't adjusting well.

No one knew why but he didn't speak to the Malfoys, he didn't eat enough, he was despondent. No one knew how to fix it, they all wanted to, but the boy was unreachable by everyone except by his little brother.

Draco watched his brother stare out the window, his head pressed against the cool glass just watching the rain fall. He was worried, he missed his happy overprotective brother, he missed Harry and he wanted him back. He was a Malfoy! He always got what he wanted.

"Brother?" Draco asked softly. Harry tilted his head to listen. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy here?" the gray eyed boy asked.

Harry sighed, " 'Co I love it here it's just, I don't know." He turned to face Draco, "I guess I'm just wondering when I'll be sent back."

Draco looked confused "Their sending you back?" Harry shrugged. Draco felt himself get mad at his mummy and daddy, how dare they try and send Harry back to the mean muggles. "I won't let them!" He declared.

The little used to be blond ran out of his room to confront his parents, they weren't going to send his brother away!

Harry blinked 'what had just happened?' he thought and rushed after the younger boy.

Meanwhile Draco made it to his fathers study knocked once and ran into the room.

"Father." Draco said slipping into his Malfoy heir role.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son, "Draco?"

Draco looked the man in the eye, "Are you sending Harry back?"

Lucius blinked, the boy thought he was getting sent back? That was why he was so despondent, he didn't want to get attached. With a sigh the Malfoy Lord turned to his son, "Draco no one is sending Harry back. I would be a fool to do so, and your mother would never let me even if I wished to, she plans to keep you both here until your birth father is 'found'." The small boy didn't notice the strange emphases the elder used on the word found.

"Please tell him that father. I want my brother back." Draco said calmly slowly coming out of his heir state.

Lucius nodded and shooed the child off, he needed to think.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

The Malfoy Lord shook his head and made a slight noise of disbelief; the foolish child actually thought he was going to be sent back to the muggles? He would never to that to a child, a pureblooded one at that.

Yes, he knew all about the children's mother and who she was and who people thought she was. She was a pureblood witch and she had a sister. Not that she nor her sister knew it.

Though he couldn't really fault them Lily was never told she was adopted and Alice was never told she had a sister. The only thing he disliked was that because of his wife he was related to the Longbottoms.

Anyway, he would never send the child back. He just needed a way to tell that to the boy without seeming soft, he had a reputation to uphold after all. Lucius shook his head, why would he send away the child of Lily Meadows-Evans and Sirius Black and nephew of Alice Meadows and Frank Longbottom? He would have to be out of his mind.

Leaning back in his chair Lucius sipped his wine and pondered how you tell a child they would not be left behind.

0oo00oo00oo0oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00ooo0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0

After the talk with his father Draco rushed back to try and find his twin, but he was nowhere to be found, so the little used to be blond started hunting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000oo00ooo0o0o0o0o0

Harry was lost. He had made a wrong turn somewhere and lost his brother, the little green eyed boy was scared, the portraits moved and kept sneering at him. None of them would help when he asked for directions. He couldn't help mutter an insult he learned from his uncle, "Stupid bloody idiot the lot of them." And evidently the portraits heard him so they began to insult him as well.

Stupid child and fool were the most common but there was a few he had never heard before.

After walking for what seemed like hours, but was really minutes, he heard a human voice.

"I do not care, I wish to speak with the Minster of Magic next week at the latest." He heard Narcissa say coldly. A stuttering voice was heard next, "I-I-I will try L-lady M-Malfoy." Harry could hear the sneer in Narcissa's voice, "You had better do more then try."

0o00o00o00o00o00ooo000oo0oo00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wonder who Narcissa is talking to? Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, enjoy

_**Here's **__**the second chapter, enjoy!**_

_**I would like to thank **__**Immortal Sailor Cosmos for going over this. Any mistakes left are my own**_

--

Harry backed up when he heard Narcissa's voice, she sounded so angry, but as he back up he backed in a pedestal that happened to hold a vase.

Crash!

"What was that?" Narcissa questioned, walking out of the room and into the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry it wont happen again, I swear, I'll be good I swear." Harry pleaded when he saw Lady Malfoy.

Narcissa looked at the pleading nine year old and at the broken vase she frowned, "Harry darling, it's okay, I can fix it, you're not in trouble, come here."

Harry looked at the blond fearfully, but came when she motioned him over.

"Oh, you poor boy, just like cousin Siri." She whispered and wrapped the boy in tight hug.

Harry tensed at the contact, but eventually relaxed into Cissa's arms.

"Come on young man, we need to have a talk." Narcissa said pulling the boy to her study, while waving her wand and muttering a quick repairo.

After getting the child settled Narcissa began speaking.

"Harry darling, we won't hurt you here, I promise Lucius and I would never strike a child. We are not like you Aunt and Uncle." She began.

Harry nodded.

"Good, now if you break something just tell us and we will repair it like I did in the hallway alright?"

Again Harry nodded.

Narcissa smiled, "Good now Dobby will show you to your room okay, if you get lost just say Dobby and he will come help you, okay? Dobby!"

"Yes, mistress?" Dobby asked.

"Take Harry to his room." Narcissa said.

"Yes mistress Dobby is doing that. Come Master Harry sir."

--Back in the twins room—

"There you are!" Draco yelled when his twin entered the room.

Harry scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry 'Co, I got lost."

Draco scowled at his brother, "Only you."

"Not true, anyone could get lost here!" Harry argued.

"I haven't got lost here." Draco pointed out.

"Yes, but you lived here your whole life!" Harry countered, "I lived at the Dur…."

Harry paused he didn't like bringing them up, Draco didn't either.

'Sorry 'Co,' he thought.

"It's okay Harry." Draco said softly.

Harry whirled around to face his brother, 'I didn't say that out loud.' He thought.

"Yes you did." Draco said.

"There you did it again! I said that in my head! You try." Harry shouted getting excited.

'I thought you said it out loud,' Draco thought.

"I heard you!" Harry exclaimed.

"That"

"Is"

"So

"Cool!" the said in tandem.

"Wicked!" They said together, sharing a grin.

--

"I think we should fire call someone with twins, that way we would know what to expect." Narcissa said.

"Can't we just read the book?" Lucius whined, wait scratch that, Malfoys don't whine, he pouted aristocratically.

"No Lucius we need to know, and what better way then to learn from someone that already has twins?" Narcissa said firmly.

"Alright, but does it have to be a Weasley?" Lucius once again pouted aristocratically.

"Yes, dear, Molly and I are friends, so I will call her. End of discussion."

--

"Molly," Narcissa greeted as the older women walked through the floo, "How are you?"

"Fine dear, fine. How are you?" Molly said watching the floo for hr twins, 'ah there they are.' She thought as they rolled out of the fireplace.

"So what can we help you with, dear" Molly asked after she had rounded up her children.

Narcissa smiled, "You two are eleven now correct?"

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy," They answered.

"Good, I thought so, come on into my study and I'll call the boys," Lady Malfoy said.

After Molly and Narcissa were seated the blond called the twins in via house-elf.

"Yes."

"Mum?" they asked.

Narcissa groaned, "Oh, dear, this will be troublesome I fear."

Molly patted the younger women's arm sympathetically, "You'll be okay dear, at least they are not identical!"

Narcissa just told the boys to take the Weasley twins to their room and play.

--

"So who are you?" one red headed twin asked.

"I'm Harry and this is Draco," Harry introduced

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Gred and that's Forge." Gred said.

"Or Fred and George," Forge finished.

"Wicked." The Black twins said together.

Gred and Forge smiled knowingly, "We know."

"So, can you to do the whole mind talky thing?" Draco questioned.

Fred nodded, "Yup I'm guessing you two just figured it out?"

The Back twins nodded. "We just met, we were separated for a while." Harry said sadly.

Fred and George looked at the nine year-olds in shock, "Some one separated you two?"

The Black twins nodded again.

"That's against the law," Fred began. "A twin bond is something special and rare too," George continued.

"You're lucky you met when you did," the twins said together.

"Why," Harry asked.

"You could have died."

--

_**I still need to know if the twins should be Dark or Evil. Um, should they be a magical creature? Please review even if it only to tell me my story sucks, but beware flames will be made **__**fun**__** of. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_**Chapter three. Enjoy! As of now Immortal Sailor Cosmos is sure she is beta- ing this story, whether padfoot's shadow likes it or not.**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews! **_

--

Harry and Draco stared at the Weasley twins wide eyed.

"Die?" Draco squeaked out.

The red heads nodded solemnly.

"You two are lucky," Gred said.

"Very lucky, I heard if it doesn't kill you it will make you go insane." Forge added.

Draco looked from the older boys to his brother, and then sat on his bed, paler then normal, "But I don't want to die." Draco wailed.

Harry glared at the older boys; he hated having his brother upset, "Shut up you two. Don't scare him like that!"

The Weasley twins blinked at the ferocity of the glare a nine year old sent at them.

Gred shrugged, "We're just telling you the truth."

"This is what we have been told." Forge continued.

Harry scowled, "Is there a chance of us dieing now?"

The older twins shook their heads.

Harry turned to his distraught twin, muttering about killing red heads, "Calm down 'Co, your fine."

"Promise Jim?" Draco asked.

The older boy nodded.

After a few silent moments the Weasleys decided to lighten up the mood, and they were also scared of the younger boy, who was glaring nine inch holes into their heads.

"So can you, guys switch eye color?" Gred asked.

"What?" Draco questioned, curious.

"Well, we noticed we can switch eye color." Forge started.

"Most people would say were identical, we're not really our eyes are different," Gred continued.

"But one night we found that they could be switched." They finished together.

"Cool." The younger twins said in unison.

--With Molly, Cissa, and Lucius.—

"So, are there any real big problems that can occur?" Cissa asked worried for the boys.

Molly shook her head, "No, not really just watch out for explosions." They tend to happen… a lot."

Lucius gave a minuscule groan, "Can we just lock them in a room when they're like that?"

Molly eyed the younger man in an amused manner, "Of course, if you wish for your home to be destroyed."

Cissa smiled at her friend, "Now Molly we are not sure is they will be as rambunctious as your boys."

Molly snorted, "If their father is who I think it is you are in trouble Cissa."

The Malfoys straightened up when they heard that, but the older women frowned and waved her hand dismissively, "Calm down, I was Lily's mid-wife I know who the father is."

The three continued the conversation unaware that four boys were eavesdropping.

"Who's our dad?" Harry asked Draco.

The used to be blond shrugged; he had never really thought about, Lucius was his dad for as long as he could remember.

"You two don't know your own father?" One redhead asked.

Harry shrugged feeling slightly defensive, "We've been separated."

"Well..." Gred didn't get to finish because a smirking Lucius Malfoy opened the door to his public study.

"Hello, children." He greeted.

"Er, hello Mr. Malfoy." The Weasleys greeted.

"Hello father." Draco said.

"Hi, Uncle Lucius." Harry greeted back.

"So what are you doing out here?" The Malfoy Lord asked.

"Wondering who our father is, do you know?" Harry said easily.

The blond sighed and ushered the boys into his study.

"Fred, George! Have I taught you nothing?" Molly scolded.

"Sorry mum, we won't get caught next time, promise." The twins said.

Frowning Molly stood, "Thank you for having us over, Cissa dear, if you ever need help just floo."

Cissa said her goodbyes and the boys did as well.

After a silent ten minutes Harry spoke up. "So, who's our father?"

Narcissa closed her eyes, "Your father is my cousin Sirius Black."

Harry's eyes narrowed; while he was here he did do more then sit around. He looked around the Malfoy's extensive library; he found some old newspapers, and after he got over the fact they moved, he read a bit. One headline stuck out, Sirius Black, black as he's portrayed? It turns out it was the sixth anniversary of He-Who-Must-Not Be-Named death. That particular article went into detail about the Potters and Sirius Black.

"A mass murder?" The nine year old asked doubtfully.

Cissa frowned, "Siri wouldn't hurt a fly, unless that fly was poor Severus. He always did hate him."

"So my parents are really my cousins, and my cousin is really my dad?" Draco stated more to himself.

Lucius nodded, "Yes, you see after the Potters died, they wanted to split you too up. Despite it benign forbidden to spit up twins. We knew of your parentage and took in Draco. We were not allowed to take you in, Harry, or we would have."

The older twin nodded, burying his feelings of rejection.

"We were hoping that we could adopt you soon, you see, because we feared for Draco. He was regressing mentally, and we were frightened we would lose him." Narcissa said.

Harry barely withheld a flinch; they only wanted him here so Draco wouldn't die. He should have known, people were all the same.

"Is that why you allowed that Dumbledore man to take me?" Draco asked trying to figure out why his brother had closed up all the sudden.

The Malfoy Lord shook his head, "We didn't allow anything, he activated an old forgotten law. One I did not know about."

Seeing the confused looks he elaborated, "The law demanded that twins be kept together. He used it in his favor to have you both placed with the Dursleys. I later found the idiotic muggles never signed papers for your guardianship, Harry, and that allowed us to bring you home."

The four were quiet for a long time.

'Jim?' Draco began, 'are you alright?'

The older boy answered bitterly, 'No, I just found out that another family doesn't want me.'

Draco frowned physically, 'Well I want you brother. Remember that.'

Harry glanced at his twin, 'Thanks.'

"So where is our father now?" Draco asked.

"Azkaban." Harry answered, "I read he went to Azkaban."

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, but he went without a trial."

Once again the four were lost in thought.

"Mother, what was my birth name again, I think I was told, but I cannot remember." Draco asked.

"Harley. Harley Nicholas Black." Lucius answered.

The little used to be blond grinned at his brother, "Well I think should be call Harley from now on don't you, Jim?"

Harry grinned back, "Sure thing…Nicky!"

"Hey!"

--


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, now Brothers was four chapters, but never fear Family will be longer

Okay, now Brothers was four chapters, but never fear Family will be longer. This story won't cover Hogwarts, its sequel will, I would like to go ahead and start planning the pairings. I want them to be usual if you have any suggestions let me know.

This chapter is beta-ed, as my beta _**finally stopped being lazy, and decided to do something constructive while avoiding her homework for once**_, enjoy.

--

After the conversation with the Malfoys, Harry had continued to withdraw from them. But they saw no reason to worry because he was still bonding with his brother, and that was all that mattered.

Harley and Harry grew closer as the days went on, and the slowly they began to look more alike. The charms on young Draco were beginning to wear off. The sharp Malfoy features softened slightly to those of the Blacks. His startling gray eyes shifted to a pale silver. Young Harry's features lost some of the roundness they had gotten when he looked like James. His hair went from dark brown to the blackest of black. His emerald eyes darkened to Travertine, a type of green garnet.

Besides bonding, the boys started taking lessons. Narcissa taught them etiquette; dancing, politics, history, magic theory and small bits of magic itself. Lucius help occasionally, but mainly supervised.

The Twins were becoming perfect little purebloods; except that they tended to resist the darker teachings. Harley, especially, he said it made him think of his time with the muggles.

Harry on the other hand seemed to like the darker stuff, a little too much. He constantly fought himself to control it. He wanted some people to hurt; he wanted to see them hurt. Harley kept him grounded though, kept him from hurting people.

--

Days after their conversation with the elder Malfoys the Twins were once again sitting in Lucius' study. They were learning about their history, their mother.

"Lily Evens, thought to be Potter was really Lily Meadows. Lily's mother was Dorcas Meadows who was killed by the Dark Lord himself. Your mother also had a sister her name is Alice; she is currently in St. Mungos with her husband Frank Longbottom."

Cissa stopped to give the boys a chance to ask questions.

"Does that mean we have cousins?" Harley asked.

Cissa nodded, "Yes, that is why we are going over this now; you will be meeting them later today."

Harry stared impassively at the woman, like he always did now a days, he was thinking that the last cousin he had was mean and a bully, and wondered if this new cousin going to be like that? It didn't matter; he could protect himself and his brother if needed.

The almost ten year old barely listened as the lesson continued; he couldn't wait to meet his cousin. It would work out for him either way.

--

Harley stood beside his brother waiting for his cousin to floo in. He had no idea who the kid was but he couldn't wait. He wanted more family so that Jimmy could have more people that loved him.

'Jim-Jim?' Harley called out mentally to his brother.

'Yea Nicky? What's up?' Harry asked.

'What'd you think he'll be like?' Harley questioned.

Harry mentally shrugged, 'Dunno, I only knew one cousin and he was a bully, but if this kids a bully I'll take care of 'im, Nicky, no worries.'

Harley gave his twin a smile and looked to the fire when he heard it activate.

The Twins were surprised when a small, slightly cubby boy fell out of the fire.

'I like him.' Harry told his brother as the boy picked himself up and was dusted off by the elderly lady that exited the floo shortly after the boy.

-

As Augusta helped her grandson up she watched the boys, they looked a lot alike, except the eyes, one set gray the other green. They looked at Neville in a curious manner, the green eyed stared at him hard, then nodded. Augusta almost smiled. Neville, it seemed, had a protector.

The Longbottom matriarch eyed the two Malfoys coolly; she didn't like them. "Narcissa," She nodded to the women. "Lucius," and to the man. They nodded back.

"Harley, Harry why don't you two show Neville your room?" Lucius suggested as he watched the two women glare at each other.

The Twins saw the glares and frog marched the shy boy out of the study and down the hall.

They stopped half way there to make introductions. Neville never saw the evil grins that graced the Twins' faces

"Hiya, I'm Harley." The green eyed twin said.

"No, I'm Harley." The gray eyed one pouted.

The green eyed one blinked in a confused manner, "Really? So I'm Harry?"

The gray eyed boy shook his head. "No, no, no. You're Jim-Jim."

Jim-Jim smiled, "That's right and you're Nicky!"

Poor Neville looked at the Twins and frowned, "Sorry, you're who?"

Harry smiled, "Harry. Harry James Black, at your service."

Harley grinned, "Harley Nicholas Black."

"And you are?" They asked together

Neville blushed and stuttered out, "N-n-eville Fran-nk Longbottom."

The Twins cocked their heads to the left and stared at the slightly frightened boy.

"Don't be scared." Harley said.

"We won't hurt you." Harry finished.

Neville looked from one twin to the other, "You guys do that a lot don't you?"

They both grinned. "Yup!"

"Come on you have to see our room." Harley said pulling the cubby boy down the hall, with Harry laughing not far behind.

--

Augusta sat down with the Malfoys, trying to stop her glare.

"So, Alice had a sister." The elder lady stated to try and understand it.

Narcissa nodded and sipped her tea, "Irish Twins nine months apart."

"Besides the fact that the boys and Neville are cousins what does this have to do with me?" Augusta questioned her eyes narrowed; she trusted these too about as far as she could throw them, without magic, of course.

Lucius answered, "We would like them to have their father, as much as it pains me to give them up." He loved Draco and he was rather fond of Harry. "We need more backing to get Black a proper trial."

Augusta leaned back a bit to think, 'Which is worse, the Malfoys or Sirius Black?' Making her decision she spoke, "I …."


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

"Talking"

'_Twin Mind Speech.'_

"**Twin Talk." (Their own language)**

--

"I will help, but remember this is for the boys not you." Augusta stood, "Please call a house-elf to fetch Neville."

Narcissa nodded and called the elf who summoned the children.

"Come Neville, we're leaving." The stern older women told her grandson when he entered the room.

Harry winked at the boy and gave him a hug. Harley smirked and patted his back. "See ya soon, mate." They said together.

Neville smiled at his friends' antics and waved as he left in the floo with his grandmother.

When the soot cleared and only the Malfoys and the twins were left Narcissa stood and ushered the boys into one of the rooms they had their lessons in, "Time to learn."

Hours later the two rather subdued boys made their way back to their rooms. Both were feeling down, Narcissa had been very picky today and had not let up, causing the two boys to be very cranky and rather angry.

'_I hate her sometimes ya know Nicky?_' Harry told Harley.

The youngest twin frowned and sighed inwardly, _'I don't know what is up with her Jimmy. Really.'_

Harry shook his head, "I don't either Harley, but I'm getting tried of it." He frowned and opened the door to their rooms and took a seat on the bed. "She acted all nice and stuff, but then she changed she only wants me here to keep you from de-ageing mentally."

Harley stared at his brother, that 'they don't care' attitude was getting on his nerves. "So what?" He sneered like his adopted father. "If she doesn't like you then, give her a reason to dislike you don't whine about it, make her pay." He reached out and punched his brother in the arm, "You're a Black, act like one."

--

Narcissa smiled as she heard her son's words, the boy did need to act more like a Black, but they did need to address the fact the boy thought she hated him or only wanted him hear to keep Draco sane.

It was true that was a reason, but what he didn't realize was that he was hers. Both boys were hers. Both she and Lucius had grown fond of the quiet green eyed boy and only wanted the best for both.

--

The twins spent the rest of the day, trying to decide what to do to Cissa, to get back at her. In the end it was decided they would prank her.

The two little boys spend the whole day trying to find a way to prank the Slytherin woman, when they decided to enlist the help of Lucius.

After careful debating it was decided that Harley would do the enlisting. Harry was just there for moral support.

The twins made their way to Lucius's study and the youngest Black knocked lightly on the door.

--

Lucius answered his door and to no surprise found Harry and Harley.

"What can I do for you boys today?" the blond man asked with a raised brow. 'What are they up to?' He thought.

The twins grinned, "Well you see." Harley began.

"We need some help with something." Harry said.

"We need you to give us some hints" Harley told his father.

"And you have to swear on the Malfoy name never to speak of what we're going top ask you about." Harry explained.

"Regardless of whether or not you help us." Harley finished.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Okay, but I have one condition."

The twins shared a look, "What?" they asked in unison.

"You have to spot talking in tandem." The older man said sternly.

The two grinned, "Deal" Harry agreed.

"But you first have to swear not to just acknowledge what we asked Father." Harley said grinning. Lucius had gotten the boy many times like that. Just agreeing to the terms never swearing to them.

Lucius smirked as he recognized that his lessons had worked, "Okay I swear not to tell anyone of the plans made here today, by Harry and Harley Black, until; they see fit. I here by do swear it on the Malfoy name."

The boys smiled in unison and began to plot.

--

Narcissa Malfoy was busy; she had may things to do. The top one was for the boys, the second most important was for herself and Lucius. Luckily both coincided with each other.

She had made four fire calls today alone and would make two more before the day's end. She had signed so many papers she thought her hand would fall off. Only years of pureblood etiquette kept her from throttling the many incompetent fools she had dealt with today.

She sighed as she signed the last document she would need. The one that said that when released Sirius Black would have the full backing of the Malfoy family; and she knew Augusta Longbottom had filled out one just it, saying the same of her own family.

The three of them. She, Augusta, and Lucius were planning to get her cousin Sirius Black released for the boys. They needed a father, and as good as Lucius was, he wasn't their father or what they needed. Both she and her husband were content to be godparents

The blond woman smiled as she finished her last fire call. Sirius Black would be a free man in three days time. Just in time for the twins' birthday a week later, he would need time to recover after all.

She couldn't wait to tell the boys.

--

While Narcissa thought of her cousin the boys were plotting their very first prank and couldn't wait to try it out.

--

Sorry it's short but I have no idea for a prank if you have one put it in a review or message me. The one I like best will be put in the story.


End file.
